


Respite

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even archangels need time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

They decide to only do this type of thing one time per season on Earth. Considering how fast time runs in Heaven and Hell, it still feels like an extremely long time. They both agreed that there’s too much to do- too much to  _fix_ , really- for them to take too much time away from their jobs. Crowley managed to use his “imagination” and make a mess down below. Between Raphael and Castiel, up above isn’t just in shambles but there’s hardly anyone there to help rebuild.

Still, Lucifer is nothing if not persuasive. He not only was able to convince Michael to take time off from time to time but his way with words is the main reason their conflict ended in the first place. Their time in the Cage was proof of that. The physical fighting in there slowly calmed to heated arguments which eventually led to progress being made with the two of them mending their relationship. There was much to work on but, with hundreds of Hell years in their prison, things progressed. They’d never be back to where they were before all the fighting started but they’re a lot closer to that than they were on that fateful day in Stull, Kansas.

Now, in the early morning on the first day of Spring, the two of them meet across from the Golden Gate Bridge. It’s an area where the two of them together won’t grab much attention and, therefore will keep Lucifer’s urges to destroy any human who gave him a strange look in check. Of course, Michael would be doing his part in keeping him distracted.

“Hello, Lucifer.” Michael gives his usual small, reserved smile as he extends his hands.

Lucifer smirks and mumbles, “Always so damn formal.” He takes Michael’s insistent hands into his own and twists his forearms to pull the older archangel closer and into a kiss.

For seven days at the beginning of each season, Heaven, Hell, Duty and _God_  are the last things on their mind. For seven days, they rest and do nothing more than enjoy each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
